Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry. In addition to transducers, modern hearing assistance devices incorporate A/D converters, DAC's, signal processors, memory for processing the audio signals, and wireless communication systems. The components frequently include multiple housings or shells that are connected to assemble the hearing aid.
Transducers, such as receivers (speakers) and microphones can have separate shells that are integrated with the device housing during assembly of the hearing aid. Receivers currently include a standard interface or spout that constrains the device design and implementation. Creating a connector scheme for receivers in custom products has been difficult if not impossible via traditional means because of the anatomical variations inherent in each impression. These variations do not permit the precise alignment and axial positioning required for repeatable performance.
What is needed in the art is an improved connector for hearing assistance devices.